Hereinafter, a conventional magnetic component unit will be described with reference to the drawings. In FIG. 5, which is a perspective view illustrating the configuration of the conventional magnetic component unit, coil component 4 having magnetic core 1, two terminal portions 2, and winding portion 3 is mounted on heat dissipator 5. Furthermore, fixing member 6 presses against magnetic core 1 to fix coil component 4 to heat dissipator 5.
Note that Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for example, is known as related art document information pertaining to the present application.